Fate Line
by A Lifetime of Memories
Summary: For ALM A Lifetime of Memories /Sasori jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh yang tak pernah bersuara yang telah menolongnya/Saat sebuah rahasia terungkap akankah keduanya dapat bersatu di mana sebuah garis takdir yang lain terbentang di depan mata/ Mind Rnr?


_Tap … tap …_ suara langkah kaki seseorang di tengah gelapnya hutan. Padahal hari sudah pagi namun tak ada sedikit pun cahaya matahari yang bisa masuk dan menembus rindangnya pepohonan. Hanya bisa mengandalkan indra untuk bisa berada di hutan ini.

Sesosok pemuda dengan tudung berwarna gelap tampak meloncat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Kakinya bergerak lincah menapak pada ranting pohon. Napasnya tampak tersengal-sengal seakan berlari kencang menghindari sesuatu yang sedang mengejarnya di belakang.

"Siaaaallll … sampai mana mereka akan menyerah," umpatnya kesal pada gerombolan orang yang terdengar samar mengikutinya. Dipercepatnya lompatannya agar bisa mengelabui siapa pun di belakang sana.

Namun karena entah karena konsentrasinya yang terpecah kakinya tergelincir dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh itu merosot turun dan membentur batang pohon hingga akhirnya berhenti setelah membentur tanah.

"Apa semua hanya akan berakhir di sini?" ujarnya sembari memegang perut bagian kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah segar bekas sabetan benda tajam—pedang panjang—milik mereka. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan sakit, tak lama kelopak matanya turun menutupi iris berwarna kecoklatan miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fate Line**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** SasoSaku

**Genre:** Romance dan Supernatural

**Rate:** T

**Warning: **Au, ooc, typo dkk

"Talk" berbicara

'Mind' berpikir

**Summary:**

For ALM (A Lifetime of Memories) prompt word **Moon**

Sasori jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sudah menolongnya. Gadis aneh yang tak pernah bersuara dengan semua kepolosan yang dimilikinya. Saat sebuah rahasia terungkap akankah perasaanya yang baru di sadari keduanya dapat bersatu di mana sebuah garis takdir yang lain terbentang di depan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini begitu tenang. Hanya suara air sungai yang mengalirlah yang memberikan kontribusi nada-nada alam yang kadang bersahutan dengan beberapa burung yang tengah berlari riang di atas sana. Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini sangat cocok untuk bermain di luar sana.

Seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan warna tak biasa tampak sedang duduk di tepi sungai. Rambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu bergerak seirama dengan angin yang bertiup tak terlalu kuat. Sebagian kakinya berada di dalam air. Ia berdendang riang tampa suara melakukan pekerjaan sehari-harinya, mencuci baju di pagi hari. Tangannya bergerak memeras pakaian yang baru saja sudah dibilasnya—mengurangi intensitas air.

Tak lama semua pekerjaannya selesai, setelah memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke keranjang yang terbuat dari bambu ia lalu berdiri dan berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Walau hari ini rasanya ingin untuk sekalian mandi di sungai namun batinnya menolak, sepertinya lebih baik berendam di rumah saja.

Gadis yang tampak berusia lima belas tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah aliran air yang terlihat aneh dihadapannya, tak jauh dari sungai tadi. Ia lalu berjongkok dan mengamati adanya warna merah yang ikut bercampur dengan mata air kecil.

Penasaran gadis itu meletakkan keranjangnya dan mencoba menelusuri dari mana bermulanya keanehan ini. Suara geta yang dipakainya berbunyi tiap kali ia melangkah walau sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin.

Gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu tampak terkejut saat mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur bersandar pada pohon oak besar. Cahaya matahari yang tampak samar menyelimutinya seakan tak membangunkan pemuda itu dari tidurnya. Gadis berkulit putih itu lalu mencoba menyentuh leher sang pemuda berambut merah itu, memastikan adanya denyutan nadi tanda kehidupannya.

Tersenyum kecil saat merasakan kalau sang pemuda masih hidup gadis itu menelusuri tubuh pemuda itu mencari dari mana asal darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Mata _emerald_-nya mendapati sebuah luka besar di bagian perut. Matanya menatap mirip pada luka yang menganga lebar apa lagi melihat keadaan sang pemuda yang begitu berantakan dengan baju yang robek dan penuh bercak darah. Ia harus segera mengobatinya sebelum luka itu bertambah parah. Tak akan sempat kalau harus pulang dulu—karena rumahnya yang berada di tengah hutan.

Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda. Hanya sesaat karena tak lama ia kembali dengan berbagai tumbuhan hutan yang telah dikenalnya bisa menjadi obat. Meracik sebentar tumbuhan berwarna hijau dominan dengan menggunakan batu yang ditemuinya di tepi sungai. Tak lama racikan obatnya selesai. Gadis itu lalu merobek habis baju sang pemuda, membiarkannya sementara bertelanjang dada. Membalurkan cairan hijau pekat itu ke luka sang pemuda setelah membersihkannya dengan air. Lalu membalutnya dengan potongan ujung baju kimono-nya—karena baju sang pemuda tak layak untuk menjadi perban.

'Syukurlah dengan begini sudah tak apa-apa.'

Gadis itu lalu mencoba membawa sang pemuda untuk ikut ke rumahnya, karena tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri di sini. Dengan sebelah tangan berada di pundaknya, gadis itu memapah pemuda berambut merah yang ternyata cukup ringan. Meninggalkan cuciannya sendiri karena kedua tangannya terpakai.

Gadis itu membaringkan pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya itu di atas dipan kecil di ruang tengah gubuknya. Mengambil selimut usang miliknya dan membiarkan sang pemuda tertidur dan beristirahat sementara ia harus kembali mengambil keranjangnya yang tertinggal sebelum orang-orang desa datang ke sungai dan melihat dirinya di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uap panas mengepul dari semangkuk bubur yang baru saja masak di tangan sang pemilik rumah—gadis berambut sakura. Ia menapak pelan ke ruangan di mana seorang yang baru saja dipungutnya dari hutan terbaring sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sebaiknya ia membangunkan pemuda itu karena pasti perutnya sudah kosong karena tak di isi.

Setelah meletakkan nampan berisi bubur itu di meja kecil di sampingnya, gadis itu menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di sisi pemuda berambut merah itu. Niatnya ingin membangunkan tak jadi terlaksan saat melihat wajah damai yang berada di sana.

'Hey, bangunlah … siapa namamu … apa kau mau menjadi temanku nanti?'

Tidak, tidak ada suara sedikit pun yang keluar karena gadis itu hanya berbicara di dalam hati. Sudah sejak lama ia tak lagi memperdengarkan suaranya pada siapa pun karena satu alasan, alasan yang juga membuatnya tinggal di sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini. Hanya sesekali ia keluar untuk mencuci seperti kemarin.

"Nghhhhh …"

Gadis itu akhirnya bersorak riang di dalam hati saat mendengar lirihan kecil dari sang pemuda. Itu artinya sebentar lagi ia pasti bisa berkenalan dengan teman barunya.

"Aku dimana?" Pemuda berambut merah itu menyentuh kepalanya pelan, masih merasakan pusing yang menderanya. Ia mengerjakan matanya saat berhasil menyesuiakan dengan lingkungan, 'di mana?" bathinnya heran saat merasakan hangatnya selimut yang berada di tubuhnya juga pemandangan yang tak biasa di hadapannya.

"Kau…?" Pemuda itu bertanya pada seorang gadis berkimono merah yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, berusaha untuk duduk dengan susah payah. "Apa kau yang menolongku?"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk membuat sang pemuda menatapnya heran. "Kau tak bisa berbicara?" Dan sekali lagi gadis itu mengangguk. "Ah … maafkan aku. Dan terima kasih. Ku pikir aku akan mati di dalam hutan sana dimakan sekumpulan serigala liar."

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian menyodorkan semangkuk sup pada teman barunya. Berharap dia akan menyukai masakannya dan siapa tahu mau berteman dengan dirinya.

"Terima kasih, maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori …"

Gadis itu tersenyum senang saat mendengar nama pemuda berambut merah itu. Ia membuat gerakan tangan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sebuah kertas maya di udara.

'Aku …' Gadis itu menyentuh dadanya—

'Haruno Sakura …' –membentuk beberapa huruf dengan tangannya. Berharap sang pemuda mengerti. Namun ternyata pemuda itu hanya bingung tak mengerti hanya tahu kalau gadis dihadapannya mencoba memperkenalkan diri.

"Kupanggil Sakura saja bagaimana? Rambutmu sama dengan warna bunga cantik itu."

Gadis yang kini akan dipanggil Sakura itu mengangguk walau tak bisa mengerti setidaknya pemuda itu memberikan nama yang benar untuknya.

"Apa kau yang juga mengobatiku, Sakura?" Sasori menyentuh pelan luka di perutnya yang tertutup sebuah kain, "aku banyak berhutang budi padamu."

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Baginya tak perlu ucapan terima kasih karena ia hanya ingin menolong pemuda itu. Tanpa balasan apa pun.

"Kau hanya tinggal sendiri di sini?" Sasori bertanya heran pada Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tinggal di hutan belantara begini seoran diri terlebih untuk seorang gadis. Namun melihat Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya sepertinya bukan waktunya bagi Sasori untuk bertanya.

Sasori menatap dalam diam pada gadis penolongnya. Terlalu banyak hal aneh yang ada pada gadis ini. Setiap gestur tubuhnya menyiratkan sebuah spekulasi berbeda. Seperti menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

'Sakura.' Sasori menyentuh rambut Sakura yang terlalu pendek dari pada gadis seumurannya, biasanya para gadis akan memanjangkan rambut mereka sejak kecil namun kenapa gadis ini malah memiliki rambut yang begitu pendek hanya sebatas bahu.

"Apa aku boleh di sini untuk sementara?" tanya Sasori karena ia benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis ini.

Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum senang. Ia menubruk tubuh pemuda Akasuna itu tak perduli jika harus membuatnya harus mengobati luka Sasori lagi yang mungkin akan membuka. Ia terlalu senang karena akhirnya ada seseorang teman di gubuk kecilnya.

Sasori hanya membiarkan gadis aneh didalam pelukannya memeluknya erat. Mungkin ini cara Sakura mengungkapkan kebahagiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini begitu dingin merasuk ke dalam tulang, hujan badai baru saja mengamuk di luar sana dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Sasori semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada selimut yang semula diberikan Sakura.

"Apa Sakura tak apa-apa?" Sasori mencemaskan gadis itu karena sedari tadi ia tak mendengar suara gadis itu. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu gadis itu bahkan tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan terus saja memeluk dirinya erat.

Sasori menyibak pelan selimut yang dipakainya, ia berjalan menuju ruangan Sakura yang tepat berada di sebelah ruangannya. Setitik ragu menyergapnya saat ingin menggeser pintu kertas itu, karena bagaimana pun masuk ke kamar seorang gadis di tengah malam bukanlah hal yang sopan. Padahal Sakura sudah berbaik hati menolongnya.

"Apa yang sudah kupikirkan, mungkin Sakura sudah tertidur."

Sasori berniat berbalik arah saat didengarnya sayup-sayup suara gemeretuk dari ruang Sakura yang hanya terbatas dinding tipis.

"Sakura …" Akhirnya Sasori menggeser pintu itu perlahan. Ruangan yang gelap membuatnya tak bisa menemukan Sakura, sepertinya lilin di kamar Sakura sudah mulai habis terbukti dengan satu lilin yang berada di atas meja hanya tinggal sepertiganya. Berbekal instingnya Sasori berjalan menuju arah suara yang sedari tadi didengarnya. Ia mendapati gundukan di sudut ruangan.

Berhasil membiasakan penglihatannya di kegelapan, Sasori menyadari kalau itu adalah Sakura karena ia bisa mencium wangi yang lembut sama dengan wangi hutan ini.

"Kau kedinginan Sakura?" tanya Sasori heran saat mendapati tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Kenapa ia tak menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut, jangan bilang hanya ada satu selimut di rumah ini.

"Sakura … jangan katakan kalau selimut yang kupakai itu adalah milikmu."

Mata gadis itu hanya menatap manik kecoklatan Sasori sendu, tubuhnya sudah terlalu dingin sedari tadi karena angin kencang yang bertiup sedari tadi. Mengangguk lemah Sakura berujar.

"Dasar gadis bodoh pantas saja kau kedinginan begini." Sasori menggendong tubuh gadis itu membawanya ke kamarnya karena ia baru menyadari kalau di dalam kamar ini tak ada apa-apa kecuali selembar kain di lantai. Apa mungkin gadis ini meminjamkan semuanya padanya, 'gadis aneh."

Sasori menarik selimut hingga ke batas leher Sakura membiarkan setidaknya gadis itu ikut merasakan kehangatan. Sasori ikut menyamankan tubuhnya di samping Sakura, karena sedari tadi Sakura tak melepaskan pegangan pada lengannya.

"Selamat tidur Sakura," Sasori mengecup pelan kening dahi gadis itu yang sedari tadi sudah terlelap ditengah kehangatan tubuh Sasori yang mengalir padanya. "Aku akan menjagamu, Saku … sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena sudah menolongku."

Sakura membuka matanya saat manik Sasori sudah menutup dengan sempurna, ia menatap wajah pemuda itu dalam diam. 'Hey, kalau kukatakan aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu … apa kau akan tersenyum atau malah meninggalkanku Sasori?' Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasori. 'Maaf kalau aku menyimpan perasaan terlarang ini untukmu, setidaknya tinggalah lebih lama di sini.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak saat itu Sasori tinggal bersama Sakura, ia membantu Sakura mengerjakan pekerjaan gadis itu sehari-hari. Ternyata Sakura tak pernah pergi dari hutan untuk membeli sesuatu. Gadis itu menanam sendiri semua yang dibutuhkannya dan memanennya sendiri. Hanya sesekali Sakura pergi ke tepi sungai bila ia ingin mengambil air dan mencuci namun itu jarang dilakukannya lagi sejak Sasori membuatkan sebuah saluran air dari gunung yang kini mengalir ke penampungan air Sakura.

Sasori menyeka keringatnya pelan, selesai merapikan semua peralatan yang digunakannya. Ia duduk di atas tanah bersandarkan tiang rumah. Menatap puas hasil kerjanya.

Di sampingnya sudah tersedia ubi rebus dan segelas teh hijau yang baru saja diletakkan Sakura. Ia mencomot pelan sepotong ubi dan memasukkannya ke perutnya yang sudah bernyanyi riang sedari tadi dengan sesekali terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sakura yang sedang bermain air dipancuran. Membuat balutan kimononya yang memang sudah tipis basah dan melekat erat pada tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh gadis itu tercetak dengan sempurna.

Wajah Sasori memerah melihatnya dan membayangkan apa yang ada di sana. 'Hentikan Sasori, Sakura itu masih kecil.' Sasori mengenyahkan pikiran kotor yang tiba-tiba saja masuk tanpa diundang, bagaimana pun juga Sasori itu pria dewasa, berhadapan dengan keadaan seperti ini bisa membuat hasratnya ikut keluar.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu sekarang dari pada nanti kau sakit."

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menggeleng pelan. Sakura lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Sasori yang semakin bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Dengan membuat sebuah kata dari gerakan bibirnya Sakura menyeret Sasori ke bawah guyuran air membuat keduanya basah. Tertawa bersama di bawah air yang membasahi tubuh keduanya.

'Apa aku mulai menyukaimu, Sakura?' tanya Sasori di dalam hati saat melihat tawa gadis itu yang begitu bersinar di bawah cahaya mentari yang ikut menyinarinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori melihat ke atas meja makan di sana sudah tersedia nasi, semangkuk sayur, dan sepotong ikan yang porsinya hanya untuk satu orang. Ia bertanya heran pada Sakura mengapa gadis itu tak menyediakan makanan untuknya sendiri. Namun hanya sebuah senyuman dan gerakan tangan yang menyatakan kalau gadis itu sudah selesai makanlah yang menjadi jawabannya.

Ini benar-benar aneh karena sejak beberapa hari yang lalu gadis itu tak lagi menemani Sasori untuk makan, ia selalu menghilang sebelum waktu makan dan kembali duduk di samping Sasori melihat pemuda berambut merah itu makan.

Hingga suatu hari hari Sasori yang baru saja pulang dari mencari kayu bakar mendapati Sakura yang pulang tergesa-gesa melewati pintu belakang. Walau hanya sekilas Sasori dapat melihat bercak kemerahan pada kimono putih yang di pakai Sakura. Sasori tak menanyakan apa pun karena berpikir itu mungkin hanya darah binatang yang ditemui Sakura di hutan. Tak berpikir kalau itu mungkin darah manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sebuah kebiasaan lagi yang kini acap kali dilakukan Sakura. Melihat bulan setiap malam di saat Sasori tertidur. Kebiasaan yang diketahuinya saat tak sengaja terbangun dan menemukan Sakura berada di sana.

Seperti malam ini. Sasori berjinjit pelan mengintip gadis itu yang tengah berdiri di beranda depan. Selalu begitu, berdiri termangu hanya dengan berbalut kimono tipis berwarna putih menatap bulan di atas sana yang sebentar lagi akan purnama.

Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati aliran angin yang berhembus kecil. Hampir lima belas menit ia masih berdiri tanpa melakukan apa pun.

'Waktunya sebentar lagi, bagaimana ini …'

Sakura menyimpan sebuah kebingungan dihatinya. Biasanya bila siklus ini terjadi ia tak akan pernah cemas. Namun saat ini berbeda. Berbeda karena ada Sasori di rumahnya. Sakura tak ingin Sasori mengetahui ini semua dan membuat pemuda itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tahu kalau alasan Sasori tinggal hanya karena ingin membalas budi namun gadis itu sudah terlanjur jatuh hati dengan kepribadian pemuda berambut merah itu. Berharap sesuatu yang sia-sia dan mungkin tak akan pernah dikabulkan oleh _Kami-sama_. Tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi sepasang manik berwarna kecoklatan terus saja memandang teduh pada gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran.

'Sudah waktunya, ya?" Sakura melihat ke langit saat bulan akhirnya penuh dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran penuh. Bulan purnama. Tiba-tiba saja rambut Sakura memanjang. Rambut itu seakan tumbuh dengan cepat memanjang terus menerus hingga berhenti saat sudah mencapai lantai. Matanya yang berwarna emerald berubah menjadi putih dengan titik kemerahan ditengahnya. Kulitnya pun berubah menjadi seputih salju. Itulah wujud Sakura sebenarnya, seorang siluman gunung yang mendiami hutan _Yume no Hana_.

Saat perubahannya sempurna, Sakura baru merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya, Sasori. Sudah terlambat untuk membuat sebuah cerita dongeng untuk semua ini.

Sasori yang berada di belakang pintu geser menatap tak percaya saat melihat perubahan fisik Sakura yang berubah drastis menyerupai wanita dalam dongeng yang sering diceritakan orang tuanya waktu kecil dulu sebelum mereka meninggal. Wanita siluman penunggu hutan. Hutan yang selalu menyesatkan orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya hingga tak bisa menemukan jalan pulang.

Ini benar-benar tak mungkin terjadi, bukankah hampir seratus tahun yang lalu tak ada lagi siluman yang tersisa karena pemerintah kerajaan memerintahkan para pendeta dan _omyouji _untuk melenyapkan mereka semua.

"Apa kau takut melihat wujudku, Sasori?"

Sasori terperangah saat mendengar suara yang begitu lembut menyapa gendang telinganya. Inikah suara yang selalu ditakuti orang-orang di desa karena dapat menyebabkan hipnotis. Itukah mengapa Sakura tak pernah berbicara selama ini?

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku menyembunyikan semua ini, aku hanya ingin memiliki teman berbagi," Wajah pucat itu tersenyum tipis, sangat berbeda dengan wujud Sakura biasanya yang dikenal Sasori. Walau dalam waktu singkat Sasori sudah bisa mengenal sifat gadis itu yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum bersamanya.

"Kemarilah Sasori."

Tubuh Sasori menuruti permintaan Sakura. Ia sudah tak bisa memerintah tubuhya sendiri. Pikiran dan tubuhnya berlawanan arah, ingin ia melawan namun tubuhnya tak bisa dikendalikan sendiri.

"Kau tahu, aku sepertinya menyukaimu Sasori … namun aku tak bisa membunuhmu." Sakura mengelus pelan pipi pemuda itu yang ia tahu tak akan bisa bergerak untuk sementara.

"Hanya aku yang tersisa dari kaumku karena pembataian seratus tahun yang lalu, hanya aku yang masih hidup dan terus bertahan di sini. Hanya aku … apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ini … apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya sendiri?"

Bening-bening kristal tampak jatuh dari manik yang kini telah berubah warna itu—tak lagi berwarna emerald— Sakura menatap sendu pada manik coklat milik Sasori, ia memainkan jarinya di permukaan dada pemuda berambut merah yang kini tak mampu untuk bersuara dengan keinginanya sendiri. "Aku seharusnya sudah membunuhmu sejak hari pertama kita bertemu, kau tahu? Bau darahmu masih tercium sampai saat ini, dan itu membuatku gila."

_Craaassshhh …_

Sebuah luka memanjang kini berada di dada Sasori. Sakura menjilat kecil luka yang kini mengalirkan darah segar itu hanya sesaat karena berikutnya luka itu menutup dengan sempurna.

"Aku tak bisa … aku tak bisa … pergilah Sasori pergi …" Gadis itu berujar pilu dalam sebuah genangan air mata yang mengalir bak mutiara. Membunuh orang yang kita cintai bukanlah perkara yang mudah untuk dilakukan, melawan instingnya sendiri yang tak bisa terkendali saat mendekati purnama tiba. Insting haus akan darah.

_Graab._

Sakura tak percaya saat sepasang lengan sudah memeluknya erat, sejak kapan Sasori bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau sendiri aku yang akan menemanimu di sini. Kau tahu sejak orang tuaku pergi aku hanya seorang diri di dunia ini. Bertahan hidup hanya dengan mencuri dari tuan tanah kaya raya itu. Saat kau menemukan di hutan sana aku dikejar oleh para pengawal tuan-tuan gendut itu hingga terluka—" Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis itu harum hutan tercium dari rambut Sakura.

"—dan aku tak pernah berharap untuk hidup saat itu, namun ternyata aku salah, _Kami-sama_ mengirimkanmu untukku … aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Tapi … a—aku—"

"Ssttt … aku tak perduli bagaimana pun wujudmu kau gadis yang kucintai." Sasori mengecup pelan bibir Sakura, menghentikan tangis gadis itu.

Perlahan rambut Sakura kembali menjadi pendek. Warna matanya pun berubah menjadi emerald lagi.

"Ini—"

Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya Saku," ujar Sasori melepaskan pelukannya ia memandang dalam pada manik beriris padang rumput milik Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah … mungkin _Kami-sama_ tahu kalau kau selama ini menderita, dan mungkin ia berbaik hati pada kita untuk bisa bersama."

Hati Sakura merasa haru karena mungkinkah ia bisa bersama Sasori, tak akan berakhir dengan sebuah penyesalan di dada.

"**Itu tempatnya … siluman itu pasti ada di dalam sana."**

"**Ayo bunuh dia."**

"**Jangan biarkan ia lolos kali ini." **

"**Kita harus membunuhnya kali ini."**

Sebuah keributan di luar sana menginterupsi keduanya. Sakura segera berlari ke luar dan mendapati orang-orang desa yang tengah berkumpul di depan gubuknya dengan membawa obor besar di tiap tangan mereka. Ia juga melihat seorang berpakaian berbeda di depan semuanya, seorang pendeta.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Sasori mengeryit heran saat mendapati kekasih barunya mengintip dari celah jendela dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat. Ia tahu sejak semula semua ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Salahkan sisi liarnya yang harus berburu darah manusia setiap seminggu menjelang purnama yang membuatnya harus menyeret orang-orang tak berdosa itu untuk masuk ke hutan dan menghabisi nyawa mereka.

"Sakura …"

Tersadar Sakura menarik napas pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Sasori, menutup matanya sebentar mengubah wujudnya kembali ke semula. Ia tahu tak akan semudah itu Kami-sama memaafkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya di dunia ini, bertemu dengan Sasori mungkin sebuah hadiah kecil dari-Nya sebelum sang khalik kembali membawanya pergi.

"Sasori pergilah melalui pintu belakang—"

"—Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasori cemas karena sedari tadi jantungnya berdetak cepat merasakan firasat buruk mengenai kekasihnya apa lagi dengan suara teriakan yang masih menggema di luar sana. Sebenarnya mengapa orang-orang desa begitu marah pada Sakura padahal Sakura tak pernah pergi ke desa bahkan ia selalu berada di sini.

Teringat sesuatu Sasori mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, tak mungkin saat itu yang dilihatnya bukan …

"Kau benar itu darah manusia, aku yang sudah memakan mereka setiap kali purnama datang."

"**Keluar kau siluman, kembalikan keluarga kami yang sudah kau bawa!"**

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan sebuah kenyataan itu sangat menyakitkan. Apa yang dikatakan penduduk desa itu benar ia telah membunuh beberapa orang yang masuk kemarin bersamaan dengan kedatangan Sasori—orang-orang yang mengejar Sasori.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Sasori, aku hanyalah pembunuh yang tak pantas hidup … aku bahkan tak pernah berharap untuk hidup lagi sejak saat itu, namun bertemu denganmu aku sangat bahagia … sangat. Seandainya saja aku bukanlah siluman melainkan manusia mungkin kita bisa bersama." "Persetan dengan semua hal itu! Yang ku tahu aku mencintaimu, Saku."

"Aku juga, mungkin lebih dulu dari pada kau menyadari perasaanmu Sasori … hanya saja kita tak akan bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa. Dunia kita terlalu jauh berbeda."

Sasori tak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura ia menyeret tangan kekasihnya dan membawanya keluar melalui pintu belakang. Sasori pasti akan menyelamatkan kekasihnya, mengerti apa orang di luar sana tentang kehidupan Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura salah, namun ia tak perduli ia pasti akan membawa Sakura ke tempat di mana hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa siapa pun. Jika nanti pun hidupnya hanya berakhir di tangan Sakura, Sasori tak perduli.

"Berhenti Saso." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu yang menghubungkan gubuknya dengan hutan, ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini."

Sasori menggeram kesal saat melihat sebuah kertas mantra yang berada di atas pohon dan juga banyak di sekeliling rumah, sepertinya mereka sudah mengatisipasi kalau Sakura akan keluar rumah.

"Siiiaaaalllll! Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini."

_Bruussshhh_

Sasori membelalakan matanya saat melihat api yang dengan cepat berkobar di atas atap rumah yang terbuat dari ilalang. Menyebar cepat mengelilingi sekeliling rumah.

"Sakura hentikan!" teriak Sasori saat gadis miliknya mencoba mempengaruhi tubuhnya dan membawa Sasori menjauhi tempatnya berada. Sebuah lengkung panjang diberikannya pada kekasih pertama dan terakhirnya itu.

"Selamat tinggal Sasori semoga kita bertemu lagi di dalam garis takdir yang lain."

"SAKURAAA!"

Hanya teriakan keras yang bisa diberikan Sasori saat melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu tersenyum di dalam kobaran api yang melingkupi tubuhnya, perlahan menghilang di dalam warna merah kekuningan itu.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu kembali walau harus berkali-kali berada di dalam garis reinkarnasi, aku pasti kembali mencarimu Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

**Tahun 20xx**

_Buagh._

"Ah maaf, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu."

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya terdiam malas, mendengarkan suara gadis yang baru saja menabraknya dan membuat buku-bukunya berjatuhan.

"Ini milikmu," ujar gadis berambut sepinggang itu menyodorkan sebuah jurnal kedokteran pada pemuda yang sedari tadi mengacuhkannya.

Dengan malas pemuda itu menerima buku itu tanpa ekpresi apa-apa, namun saat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang baru saja menyodorkan bukunya, manik kecoklatan-nya melebar saat melihat warna rambut gadis pemilik iris emerald yang sangat dikenalnya—dulu.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum berujar lembut. "Ya … _tadaima_ Saso-_kun_."

**.**

**The End**

**.  
**

**Read and Review please.  
**

**Jangan lupa partisipasi Event A Lifetime of Memories. Keterangan silahkan baca di profil akun ini :D  
**

**Plus gabung juga dengan grup fb SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossom  
**

******Salam, R.Y.M**  



End file.
